


I Hate You, No You Don't

by sonyathefairy



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, TFC, aftg, drunk neil goodness, neil is a sappy drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonyathefairy/pseuds/sonyathefairy
Summary: Neil's a sappy drunk and Andrew secretly loves it





	I Hate You, No You Don't

**Author's Note:**

> "Hi, so could you please write 50 from that one hundred ways to say i love you for andreil, I'm not sure I can imagine how it would happen, but I'd love to read it!"  
> 50- "I think you"re beautiful."   
> Thanks anon for the prompt!!

Alcohol and Neil didn’t mix very well. Neil still wasn’t exactly fond of the damn thing, but it was on occasions like this, with his foxes all huddled in one room, playing some stupid game, that he felt comfortable enough to get drunk. Andrew had agreed on keeping Neil safe and stopping him from saying anything that sober Neil wouldn’t want the rest of the foxes to know, so Neil let the upperclassmen rope him into one of their drinking games.

They were playing “Never Have I Ever” -one of the upperclassmen’s favourite games it seemed- and it was Nicky’s turn to ask the questions (which was never good for anyone). 

“Never have I ever kissed a girl.” Everyone took a shot except for Andrew who wasn’t playing. When Neil downed his shot though, everyone was staring at him, most probably expecting a story. Neil just shrugged and giggled at their annoyed looks. Neil really was more of a happy drunk.

“Never have I ever been caught having sex with someone in a public space.” Both Neil and Renee’s cheeks went a dark shade of pink at that. Allison downed her shot with a smirk and, to everyone’s surprise (except Kevin’s), Neil did too. Again, everyone was looking at Neil weirdly and it was then that Kevin spoke. “Stop looking at him like that. I’ll take a shot either way just so I can forget the time I walked in on him and Andrew having sex in the locker room.”

Neil murmured a “drama queen” under his breath while the rest of them tried and failed to contain their laughter, but other than that, no one said anything else on the matter. Slowly, but surely, Neil’s attention started to drift from the rest of the foxes to Andrew, who was lazily perched on the desk near the window so he could smoke. After Andrew met his gaze, he mouthed a “Staring” and Neil couldn’t help but grin. He didn’t know if what he was feeling right then, tugging at his ribcage and expanding it more and more, was just the alcohol taking control over his body or his love for Andrew, but he decided that he much preferred the latter. He must have mumbled some of his thought process because Andrew raised one brow in a silent question to which Neil responded by shaking his head and grinning even wider.

After two more rounds of “Never Have I Ever” and several shots later, Andrew decided that Neil had had enough for one night and dragged him back to their room, much to Neil’s chagrin, because he was right in the middle of proving a very drunk Kevin wrong. He complied after Andrew threatened to lock him out of their room and let him sleep in the hallway, though. On their way to their door, Neil started talking. “I like your arms. They’re so strong, you’re so strong, Andrew. I also like your hair. It’s like -whoosh-,” he made a wave motion with his hands and Andrew took that as his cue to interrupt him. “Anything else you’d like to enlighten me with?” Neil smiled one his lopsided smiles that he kept just for Andrew and continued walking.

Neil remained silent until they were both settled in bed and ready to sleep. He was staring at Andrew trough half lidded eyes, sleep a warm thing on his toungue as he whispered “I think you’re beautiful.” Andrew huffed a breath and whispered back a “Go to sleep, junkie.” He really hated Neil. (No, he didn’t.)

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long ass time since I last posted a fic over here, so have this short and fluffy one. Hope you liked it!! Also stay tuned cause there's more to come soon. I have like three other prompts left to write plus the aftg big bang fic which is gonna be long af


End file.
